Safe in Your Arms
by loveme.loveme.yolo
Summary: Logan is the nerd at school that gets beat up by Carter. His parents are devoiced living in different states. He is getting stalked And he finds love... with someone who's in a gang. What will happen to Logan threw this journey? (Summery sucks but, story is better promise! Please read and review it would make me happy!:D)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey sorry it's been a while since I updated something new. I was day dreaming in math again and I thought of a Cargan story. I'm such a lover for Logan! This was just a quick and short A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I want Logan but, apparently I can't have him! Still I don't own Big Time Rush. I own only my imagination and the messed up mind I have.**

**Rating: M for a reason. Every bad thing my mess up mind could think of. SLASH!**

**Also, this story is an AU, meaning there's no Big Time Rush. Enjoy **

Logan was standing at his locker gathering his books for Friday. Logan loved Fridays they were when he would go home and enjoy the weekend away from the damn jocks that were giving him a hard time in school. Logan felt like he was being watched so he turned around to watch his back. He saw nothing. He kept gathering books when all the sudden he was attacked from behind. He was shoved into the lockers and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Look at the nerdy fag. On the floor crying for his mommy." Said Carter the school's biggest asshole. Carter picked Logan up by grabbing a fist full of his hair. Logan screamed in pain for it hurt like hell. Cater swung his fist and punched Logan in the jaw. Logan did here a crack from theat. He winced in pain. Carter then kick him in the gut and Logan clutched his stomach in pain.

"See ya later fag." Carter said. Logan slid down his locker with tears running down his cheeks.

"I fucking hate it here." Logan mumbled to himself. He got up and grabbed his bag and walked out the building. He was walking home and he felt something strange. He felt someone watching. He turned around and saw a black mustang with tinted black windows and was slowing down. Logan started to freak and he booked for it. While at it he jumped over the fence and was gone out of the drivers view.

"Fuck my life!" Logan mumbled to himself under his breath. All the sudden a crack of lightning flashed across the sky. "Great can this day get any better." He mumbled again to himself. Then it started pouring rain and he ran the next 3 blocks to his house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Logan said as he swung the door open to the house.

"Hey honey. How was your day." His mother replied to him.

"It was fine." As he said that his mother turned around and saw the black eye on her son.

"Logan! What happened?" his mother tried to say in calm voice.

"Carter." Logan simply replied to his mother looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It was no big deal it was more verbal than physical."

"Logan, any type of bullying is not ok. You should have told me right away. I'll call the school on Monday."

"Mom, please don't I'm fine. I don't want anything else to happen plus I don't want to transfer to a different school. I don't want that to happen. And don't think about sending me to dad."

"At least talk to a teacher about this?"

"I have they don't believe me. So I stay quiet and hope for the best." Logan said with watery eyes.

Logan's mother cupped her son's cheeks then felt a small fracture(1) that Carter gave to Logan.

"Be careful with that jaw, Honey. Ok"

"Ok, mom. Can we get Chinese food (2) tonight? Also, watch a movie?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." His mother said. She ordered the food while he went to go pick out a movie to watch.

It wasn't until 6 the food came because they knew this place would get a lot of business on Friday nights. They popped in the movie and ate their food in total silence.

Logan turned his head and saw the time on the clock. The clock now stated that it was 10:15 pm. He yawned and kissed his mother goodnight.

"I'm right behind you sweet heart." His mother said.

He went up stairs and changed into his pj's then walked into his room and went to bed. He laid down and looked up at his ceiling and then drifted (3) into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXPAGEBREAKXXXXX**

It was now midnight and there was a gang on the north end of town.

"I was so going to make my move on him!" One of them yelled.

"Calm your blond ass, Kendall. You've been stalking this boy for the past week. And honestly you thinking coming up to him in a black car with tinted windows isn't sketchy?"

"Shut up, Jett. You can't even hold down a relationship. You dump every girl or guy after one night."Kendall replied to him.

"Can we stop this talk and go and try to kill Carlos? We need to get his land and drugs if we want to be the best." Jett said to him. As they walk out of the car they gathered their guns out from the trunk of their car.

As they walked up the abandon warehouse they started shooting along with the rest of Kendall's gang. Kendall's gang was shooting and so was Carlos'. They saw a Latino fall to the ground and Kendall signaled for everyone to hold their fire. Kendall and some of his gang walked up to the Latino on the ground. When they were close enough to figure out who it was; it wasn't Carlos but, it was just a random small gang that they shot at.

"God Damn it! Willy get your fucking ass over here!" Kendall yelled. "What the fuck is this? This isn't even Carlos' gang. What the fuck happened back there!?" Kendall was in a really pist mood.

"Umm, I heard that Carlos' gang was going to be here packing drugs…" Will was cut off by Kendall

"You heard or you assumed! They are two different things. What the hell where you trying to do? Say 'look I got Carlos, Kendall please move me up in your gang by doing this?' was that what you where trying to do? We just killed a half a gang that wasn't even that important to me!" Kendall was now holding Willy by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm sorry K-K-Kendall." Willy stuttered.

"Well if I had a heart I would let you live, since I don't…" Kendall trailed off in that sentence and took his hand gun from his holder and brought it up to Willy's head. He pulled the trigger and let Willy fall to the ground.

"You have a heart… for the kid you stalking." Said Jett to Kendall.

Kendall just stuck his middle finger in Jett's face and said "Fuck you."

"Gladly," said Jett with a smirk on his face as a joke to Kendall. Kendall pulled out his cell and called his crew to get the body hiders here to hide all the dead bodies and get rid of the evidence before they hide them.

"All right now I got two things on my to do list," before Kendall was going to say anything Jett cut him of with,

"To do you're pray?"

"You never shut the fuck up do you?" Kendall asked. Jett just nodded and smiled. "Well yes and the other to track that son of a bitch Carlos down to get his land. I swear I will be on top in Minnesota."

Kendall and Jett walked back to the car and drove off back to their apartment that they shared.

**XXXXXPAGEBREAKXXXXX**

Logan woke up the next morning to his alarm going off.

"Oh shit," he mumbled while hitting snooze, "I'm late for work." He ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower before anything. He grabbed his blue collared shirt and tan pants from his dresser and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and went to put some gel in his hair to spike up the front a little.

"Mom," Logan called, "I'm off to work I'll be home around 8."

"Honey, I won't be home till tomorrow, just wanted to let you know it's for a business thing that's about 3 hours away."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night." Logan said to his mother. She gave Logan a kiss on the forehead and Logan told her to be careful on the way. Logan ran his way to work ad he never saw that black Cadillac that was hanging in the ally on the way.

"Sorry, I'm late, I didn't intend to be I just never heard my alarm the first time." Logan said to his boss.

"That's fine it was only one time but, I have to go you're the only one on shift today. Every one called in sick. Don't worry I'll double your pay this week."

"Thanks." Logan said and put his name tag on. Since it was a Saturday, there wasn't going to be much business. He went to the back to grab some boxes to stock some shelves. When he came out with the boxes he saw people walk into the store. A tall brunette and a little bit shorter Latino boy.

"James, why the hell are we here?" The Latino asked.

"Because 1. I want food, two, I need some cuda." The man who appeared to be named James replied to the Latino.

"I will never understand you."

"Of course my little Carlitos, no one understand me that why we are such good friends." James said playful hugging him.

"Get off me." Carlos said pushing off the taller boy. When Carlos saw Logan in the store holding a box he just got lost in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I didn't see any cuda spray on the self." James said to Logan.

"I was just going to re stalk the self with that." He replied to James holding the box a little higher to show him.

Logan went to go restock the self James fallowed and Carlos just stared at Logan's ass.

"You ready?" James asked.

"Yeah, I first want to grab a soda." Carlos replied. He went to grab a coke from out of the fridge. They went up to Logan at the cash register.

"12.56" Logan said.

"James you are so damn expensive." Carlos said to James. James just rolled his eyes. James gave him a look after he rolled his eyes that said 'dude go for it he's hot'. Carlos then rolled his eyes at James.

"So," Carlos said "Do you have any plans after your shift?"

"No," Logan simply replied "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I never do this but, I wondering if you want to get some food." He handed Logan a piece of paper with his number on it. "I got to go but, call me if you do."

"Wait!" Logan called. "What's your name?"

"Carlos." He replied "Yours?"

"Logan, I'll text you latter." He said with a little bit of happiness in his voice. Carlos walked out with a huge grin and then it turned to a frown when he saw the black Cadillac and thought to himself,

"_Damn it Knight, you want to play games I will play games with you. But, not tonight I got plans with a hottie if he does text me."_

Carlos got back in the car with James.

"Will do me a favor?" Carlos asks.

"What, I did you one last night?" James replied

"I'll try and hook you up that new hot guy I just hired for section C." Carlos replied.

"Hell yes! What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get Kendall of my ass again like you did last night."

"Sure that's easy." Carlos' phone went off in his pocket to an unknown number. He looked at the text message and it said…

"_Hey Carlos, it's Logan. I would love to get food with you after my shift. My shift ends at 8."_

"_Yes"_ Carlos said in his head.

**So what do you think? I know it's a little boring but, it will get better in latter chapters: PROMISE!**

**I don't know if I spelled that right because I can't spell in English very well and it's the language I freaking speak!**

**I love Chinese food! Can't help it! It's a weakness of mine**

**I relies I used the word "drifted" a lot in my work**

**So please review the more reviews that happier I am! Please review!**

**~J**

**PS: Kendall's the bad guy in this story as you can see but, if you can't your blind! Sorry to all the Kendall lovers out there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone I hoped you liked the first chapter and now here's the second! I got nothing to really tell you girls (and guys) out there. Sorry this is a late post but, with homework and all that other crap the yeah, it can be a pain to update. So here ya go**

**I think I forgot this part: I don't own Big Time Rush…. How depressing!**

**Rating: M (for my messed up mind I have in latter chapters)**

**Enjoy the story:**

As soon as Carlos left Logan texted he that he would like to go out for food then put his phone away. As soon as that happened he the doors opened and came in a tall blond with emerald green eyes.

"Can I help you?" asked Logan politely. Now Kendall was known to get what he wants when he wants it so of course he was going to go after Logan.

"Lock the door and turn the open sign around." Commanded Kendall.

"Excuse me?" Logan said with a quizzical look on his face.

"You heard me; now did it!" This time Kendall whipped a gun out and faced it toward Logan. Logan went over to the door and did what he was told. Kendall was really satisfied with himself. Logan stayed put and then booked for the silent alarm button under the counter.

"Oh, no you don't." Kendall said and grabbed Logan by the waist. Kendall faced the gun at Logan. "Get to the back now!" This time Kendall shouted. He pressed the gun up against Logan's back and once they got to the back Kendall closed and locked the door.

"W-w-what do you want?" Logan managed to say his brown eyes had gone wide.

All Kendall replied was, "You." Kendall lunged himself at Logan. Logan's back hit the wall and Kendall latched his lips to Logan's with a forceful, bruising kiss. Logan herd a crack from his jaw and so did Kendall but, Kendall kept on kissing him like it was his job. Logan was weak, he tried to push Kendall away but, Kendall pinned his wrists to the wall. To make this a little bit more uncomfortable, he put one of his knees between Logan's legs. Logan whimpered with Kendall on top of him.

"Look how pretty you look." Said Kendall, "All weak and nowhere to go. I heard a crack. Was that from that boy who punched you the other day?" Logan didn't answer to his question.

"_How did this guy know about Carter? Was he watching me_?" Logan thought to himself while all this was going on.

"You know that boy that came in earlier? The Latino?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head from the position he was in.

"Ya know, he's a bad person. Only wants you for sex. Nothing more." He said that while his lips where ghosting right over Logan's. Logan finally got the guts to speak up to the boy on top of him.

"Well, apparently I don't know that till later but, right now the only bad person I see is the man who is on top of me trying to get into my pants."

"Oh, I was never going to get into your pants. So, I suggest you call him right now to cancel whatever you have going on." Kendall brought the gun up to Logan's head. "I said call."

Logan went through his contacts and found Carlos' name and pressed the call button.

"Hi, Carlos? It's Logan."

"_Oh, hay. What's up. I can't wait to see you tonight."_

"About that I have to cancel, my mom just called and said she needed me home."

"_Oh, ok. How about another day then?"_

"Yeah, sounds good. I have to go back to work."

"_Yeah, I do to."_

"Bye."

"_Bye, Logie."_

"Alright I canceled now can you get the hell off me?"

"I have plans for me and you tonight." Said the blond.

"Really what do you want?"

"Come to this address tonight. No sooner, no latter. Or I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?"

Logan gulped and nodded his head. Then the blond left out the door and Logan slid down the wall and started crying.

XXXXXXPAGEBREAKXXXXX

It was after Logan's long shift where he had to meet the stranger that practically rapped his mouth earlier in the afternoon. He walked down a few streets then came to the address it was 8:29. He had to knock on the door at that short minute turned to be 8:30. He knocked on the door. The blond didn't answer it but, a brunette did. He was checking Logan out and then Logan spoke up.

"Umm, I must have the wrong address. I thought a blond was here."

"Oh, you're the boy toy that Kendall was staking all week." Replied the brunette. "Hold on a minute, Kendall!" he yelled.

XXXXXPAGEBREAKXXXXX

"James, I told you he cancelled because his mom wanted him back home or something so I said I would reschedule." Said Carlos with a little bit of depression in his voice.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to." Said James taking a sip of his drink from the counter "I will try to get Knight off your ass next time he wants to though." All the sudden the door to their tiny apartment opened up with a red head and a smaller blond running in together. They were panting heavily.

"Boss," the blond finally spoke when he caught his breath. "We saw went by Knight's to see what he was up to. You know to try and get everything but, instead I saw something else that was going on."

"Well, tell me!" shouted Carlos.

"Well, there was the two idiots and there was a third. The third didn't look like a gang member to anyone in the area that we are concerned about more like. Knight has a new toy."

The red head finally spoke "All we saw was that he was talking and playing around with a knife. we should've killed him as distracted."

"No, we go with the plan but, I would like to go see who this third person is." Said Carlos. As said, he got up and put on his jacket. "You coming, James?" he asked.

"No, I don't feel so well." He replied.

"Suit yourself." Said Carlos. As he, the blond whose name is Jonny, and the red head's name as Tyler, went up for the drive they parked about a block away. They walked up and looked through the window. He saw Jett laughing a smaller brunette tied to a chair and Kendall just slapped him in the face then what it looked like yelled at Jett to get out. As soon as Carlos and the other two herd the door slam they ducked into an ally. Once they saw Jett walk by and he was then out of view, they went back to looking through the window.

Kendall was now straddling the smaller boy's hip and making a rough kiss to him then whispered something in his ear. All the sudden the brunette snapped his head towards the window with his eyes shut trying to get away from Kendall. Carlos' eyes went wide that it was Logan in the chair.

"Logan," he whispered to himself. Even know Carlos didn't know Logan very well, he still believed love at first sight even if Logan didn't. He knew Logan was the one. All he had to do now was wait till Logan was released from Kendall's grasp.

And who know how long that will be…

**Hey, sorry about the wait but, with me being sick and school work, it's kind of hard to update. I know I try to update when ever but, it's a pain. Please review!**

**~J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! I updted I deserve Logan! Yeah that ain't going to happen….Ok, I now I'm going to put this story in POV's they are so much easier! I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews keep it up! Now let's see what happens, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own the boys or the show, or anything to do with BTR. Damn, I wish I did.**

**Logan's POV**

Kendall, or the monster I should say, has been being an ass for the pass hour. First he's all kissy kissy then he slaps me across the face. I mean what the hell is wrong with this boy. I mean he is hot but, I think I like that Latino boy better. The Latino with caramel colored skin and the deep brown eye. All the sudden I was slapped out of my thoughts.

"Hello, earth to Logan." Said the blond.

"What?" I said very sternly. God I hate that blond headed monster. All the sudden I heard something out by the window and Kendall left to check it out. I was freaking out. I was now scared that he was going to do a whole lot more then raping my mouth. Kendall came back and shrugged it off. He pulled out a knife and I was thinking _"Oh shit this boys going to kill me."_ He went down towards the bindings of my wrists and cut them off. I rubbed my wrists from the bindings that where to tight.

All the sudden my phone started ringing. I started at Kendall with fright in my eyes. He gave me a a signal to open it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Logan."_ Said the other voice on the end of the line. _"I know you're with Kendall, try to get out of there."_ I suddenly got the hint that it was Carlos.

"Ok, mom. I'm at a friend's house, I'll be home in a few."

"_Wait, mom? Oh, got it."_ Said Carlos.

"Yeah, love you mom, see you in a few. Bye." I said and shut my phone. "Kendall, I have to go. Pease let me go. My mom, she will be so worried about me and really wants me home."

"Well, I guess you can go but, I really I don't want you too." Said Kendall. "Stay the night?"

"No, I really have to go." I said and I headed towards the door. He grabbed my arm. "Let go, please." He finally let go and I left out the door. I saw him through the window and I waved just by being polite and once out of his view. I ran for it and then I ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said looking up and I saw that it was a Latino. Then I realized that it was Carlos.

"Don't worry about it." Said Carlos. Then he relized it was me. "Oh, hello Logan, do you want to go eat something?" I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, I'm a nerd and I just got slapped by some blond bastard and I also have the fracture of the jaw that still hurt. Oh and I think that bastard hurt it even more.

"Um.." I didn't know how to say anything to him.

"Just say yes." Said Carlos.

"Ok, yes." I said nodding my head. He held out his hand and helped me up. I tripped over my own to feet and into his arms. He laughed and thought that it was cute. I blushed a little pink. I then saw a few more guys start walking towards us and I quickly jumped behind Carlos' back. He laughed and then shouted;

"Hey boys and Scarlet."

"Hey, who's the boy toy?" said Scarlet in a nasty tone.

"Why did you bring that? Jeff" Carlos asked. "And his name's Logan."

"She followed me. And dude she's smokin' with the blond hair and big boobs." Jeff replied.

"Thank you." Said Scarlet. Carlos just rolled his eyes.

"Well nice seeing you." Said Carlos with slight sarcastic in his tone. He grabbed my hand and lead me to his car. I got it not thinking clearly from everything that has happened in the past few days. I looked down at my watch and it was all ready 11:30.

"Hey uh, Carlos." I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My place." That's all he said. The rest of the ride was quite to his house. He walked me inside and I saw someone past out on the couch. It looked like the boy from earlier at the store but, I really didn't know.

"Let's go to my room." Said Carlos. He held out his hand and lead me to it.

"Carlos, who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, the boy on the couch? That's James, you saw him earlier at the store." Replied Carlos. When we reached the end of the hall he opened the door and then I entered his room.

"Go on, sit on the bed." He said to me. I was a little worried. The room had some posters of punk bands on the walls. There was a dart board, then I saw a closet with a chain on it. I was wondering now if I was going die. There was some clothes on the floor. I was deep in thought if observing the room. Untill I felt a dip in the bed that brought me out of it.

"So," I said, " What are we going to eat?" I then asked.

"Well…" Carlos said. He was now a few inches away from my lips. "I was thinking breakfast tomorrow. At I Hop. But, first," He just smashed his lips into mine. I don't know why but, I could melt into them. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his shoulders. While kissing him I completely forgot about the Monster.

**Well, I'm really sorry that this couldn't have been updated sooner. Very sorry about that! I really am. And I'm also sorry this is a short chapter. I promise you the next one will be a little bit longer! Rember to keep up the reviews! Reveiws just keep me alive!**

**XOXOXOX  
~J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone… They keep me alive! Alright so, I now have chapter four! Wow that's new that I finally updated. **

**So here we go before I rant about something stupid…**

**M: For messed up mind**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Carlos' POV**

I was kissing Logan and he wrapped his arms around me. I was shocked that he did that I thought he would push me away or something. But, his lips felt right. They were made for me. I put my hand under his jacket to slip it off. Then while still kissing him I slipped off mine. I moved to his neck and then he started backing away from me with fright in his eyes.

"Carlos," he started panting "I don't think I can do this." He said looking away from my eyes.

"Logie, I know what you've been through. I saw that bastard abuse you. I know but, I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to. And I didn't mean to take it too far." I said to comfort him.

"I know but, why do you want someone like me?" he asked.

"Well, your eyes are beautiful; you have that crooked smile that makes me want to drool. And even know we just met I think you were the one right when I first saw you working in the store today."

"Really?" he then asked.

"Yeah." I said and then I kissed his forehead.

"But, what about that bastard? The blond one that wants me as well, why does he want me? I think when I first saw you sparks hit me as well."

"Well, Knight deserves to die in Hell and I don't know what he wants with you. And I know." I said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down in my bed. It was around 1:25 in the morning now and I saw that Logan was tiered. "You know what else, I was thinking you could be my boyfriend."

"I don't know, I mean we don't know each other that well but, maybe. Give me time to think. I think should go." Logan said about to get up. I pulled him back down.

"Stay the night. It's too dangerous to go back out alone and I don't want you home alone." I said and then he snuggled into my chest and drifted his eyes into a deep sleep it looked liked. He looked so cute. And then I drifted into a deep sleep as well.

**XXXXXPAGEBREAKXXXXX**

The next morning I heard a busing noise ad there was a warm feeling on my chest. I looked over and saw Logan sleeping next to me. Or my Logan I should it that way. I stared at the alarm clock it was only 9:15 in the morning, so I went to go see what the noise was over there.

There I saw James and the new boy from section C making out looking like they were about to have sex. I don't know his name because he isn't that important to me.

"James!" I shouted "Couldn't you have taken that to your room."

He replied, "He just got here, and then I kind of attacked him." With that said the boy started to blush.

"Well, I got," I was cut off by me sentence when I saw Logan coming down from the hallway. "Hey, ba- Logan," I said with a smile. He rubbed his eyes and started coming towards me. :"I want you to come meet James and-" I didn't know his name before the boy could say anything. Logan hid behind me.

"He's not going to hurt you." James said. Logan just ran back to my room with tears in his eyes and a loud slam of the door. I went after him.

**Logan's POV**

I can't believe that _he _is here. Not the bastard no, the one before him. Why am I even crying? Maybe because I'm frightened? By who, _him_? He won't do anything to me when Carlos is around. Will he? With tears pouring from my face I didn't know what to think. There was a knock on the door.

"Logan," Carlos said "Why are you crying?" he came and sat down on the bed next to me. I looked away but, he put his fingers under my chin and lifted it up so my eyes met his. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him.

"That boy, why is he here?" I asked.

"He won't hurt you. He's part of my company." He replied.

"Well, can we leave?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, why don't we go to I Hop for some breakfast, and maybe a date." He whispered the last part in my ear. It made me smile and I wiped my tears. I grabbed my jacket off the floor.

"James, were leaving. Do not do anything on the couch." Carlos shouted.

"Whatever." James mumbled and then went back to making out with _him_.

When we go into the car Carlos asked,

"Why were you crying? I hate to see you cry."

I replied, "That's Carter, the one who gave me the black eye at school and almost fractured my jaw. I fucking terrified by him."

"Well, I'll have to talk to him."Carlos said and then it was just silent. When we pulled in and parked he got out and opened the door.

Such a gentle men.

When we came in, the hostess gave us both and two menus. I looked at the menu and then the waitress came over. When Carlos and I looked up it was that chick from last night.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"Eating breakfast with-" Carlos was cut off.

"With the boy toy? Yeah whatever. What do you fags want?"

"A different waiter." I spoke up.

"Wow, you can talk." She said as she turned to me. "So what do you want?"

"I would like the pancakes and fruit cup." I said. Giving that bitch the menu. "Oh and a glass of O.J" I said with a smile. She just rolled her eyes.

"I would like the French toast and fruit cup as well," Carlos said. "And a plate of Bacon." She scribbled in her note book then left the table.

"So how do you know her?" I asked

"Scarlet? Oh, um.." Carlos started.

"If you don't want to talk about it then it's ok," I said.

"No, you should know," he said "It was a while ago. We were dating back in the summer of going into 9th grade. I thought she was pretty and asked her out on a date. Later, I found out she was a slut. It was maybe October and I was walking through the hall. I found her making out with some boy and she decided it was better to see other people. A few months later after that, she came to my house saying it was a mistake and she wanted sex. I told her no and then she left. Then the next summer I had my first boyfriend ad she saw me with him. Told him some stupid lie he believed it so I dumped his ass."

"Wow that sucks." I said "I won't ever believe anything from people about you. Oh and about your offer. I was thinking last night; I'll give it a try. Just don't do anything stupid or my mom will probably cut off your balls." We both laughed and then the bitch came with our food.

We ate in silence and then the check came but, all of a sudden there was a masked man that came in with a gun. And BANG!

**DUN, DUN, DUN….. What happened!? Ok so I love the reviews thank you and you people should check out my new story Un-masked. I think it came out ok if I do say so myself. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review and tell me if it's good, bad, horrible, excellent. I would like to know. So far they have been good. Keep it up! ****  
XOXOXO  
~J**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright time to update. So last time I left you people off with past people relationships, the school bully in the gang and a BANG in the middle of I Hop! OMG the pancakes! Just kidding but, what the hell happened!? Well time for you guys to find out. **

**Oh, and my new one-shot for Jagan is up, Just want to tell you, I'm not the best speller in the world! So, shut the hell up about it. Just because I can't spell doesn't mean I can kick some ass in math. I'm very good at it. Oh crap I'm ranting again…. Well enjoy Chapter 5 of **_**Safe in Your Arms.**_

**I should start doing this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR at all! Just my messed up mind that I end up with **

**That's why this story is rated M…**

**Carlos' POV:**

When we were done paying the bill, we both heard a bang. I quickly grabbed Logan's waist and brought him down to the ground to protect him. I did have my back-up gun in my boot holder but, if he knew what I did he would probably flip out and dump my ass.

I saw most of the people were outside and that all that left was us.

"You," he pointed to me. "Get out like the rest." I didn't get up or say a word. He pointed to the gun at Logan's head. Now I was in a panic in my mind but, I had to be strong.

"I said get out. I don't want to repeat myself, again." I gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear,

"Be brave." Then got up slowly with my hand up and started walking to the closest exit.

**Kendall's POV:**

Finally me and Logan alone. He looks so cute in fear. I heard cops in the distance. So I pointed my gun to his head and told him to get up. He cooperates so well under pressure. We walked out to the back and I tied his wrists together behind his back then shoved him into the back of my car. I took off my masked and sped off back to my territory.

"What do you want with me?" I heard Logan said in the back.

"All I want is Carlos' land, money, drugs, and him dead. I also, I got you. So I can check off my list." I said with a smirk.

"You bastard!" he yelled at me. I didn't talk back I was tempted to shove _something _in his mouth to shut him up.

We drove for another hour before I reached my territory. I got out of the car and then I grabbed Logan by the arm and lead him into the old abandon wear house. There I saw my main women standing on the step. She isn't my girlfriend, he has a boyfriend but, she is the toughest of all my members.

"Scarlet," I said. I saw her head turn to meet my eyes. "I want to thank you."

"You bitch!" shouted Logan.

"Shut up, Logan. Or I will do something you will regret." I said to him. "Anyway, here's the three grand." I said handing her the envelope with the money.

"Kendall," she said to me with a little bit of sorrow in her voice.

"Yes," I said to her.

"I need to get out of the gang. For personal reasons." she said looking down at her feet.

"But, why? I need you here to help." I said "Your stronger than half the guys here."

"It's complicated." She replied. "I wish I didn't but, I have to." She held her hand to her stomach.

"Your pregnant?" she simply nodded her head and a tear sliding down her cheek. I looked down at Logan sitting on the cold ground and he simply rolled his eyes. "I can't put you in danger then. I wish you the best." I gave her a hug then she sped off in her car and I will probably never see her again. I then looked down at Logan.

"What?" he spat out at me.

"Come on." I said and pulled him up and pushed him into the abandon house.

**Logan's POV **

After he pushed in I fell on the floor. I'm like come on; I went from being punched on a Friday to be kidnapped on a Sunday what else could possibly go wrong? I looked into his green eye as he looked into my brown ones. I trembled in fear when he crouched down to my level.

"You have no idea how badly I want you." Kendall said to me. I gulped in fear. I then felt hands stating to un-button my shirt. Damn his hands were fucking cold. I tried scooting away but, when your hands are tied it's kind of hard to. I scooted into a wall.

'Great just my luck.' I thought to myself. 'Nowhere to escape.' Then a phone rang, it was Kendall's. He made a grunt and got up. He answered the phone.

"Yeah, ruined my moment… No,….. You got him? No way… Be there in ten." Then swiped his phone to end the call. He grabbed a chain and wrapped it around a pole. Then my wrists really tightly. I whimpered in pain.

"Just to be safe. He said with a smirk. I glared him down with evil eyes and then he left. Before he went out the door he turned back to me and said,

"I'll be back to finish what I started." And then walked out the door.

**Dun, Dun, Dun,….. What's going to happen? Sorry this chapter is so short is mainly a filler chapter to get to the next which is a surprise to all you people out there! Well, how about this… You guys send me in your ideas and I will try to incorporate them into my story. It's just I get major writers block here and there that's why it took so long to update. So please send me some ideas you would like to see!**

**Oh, and I thank everybody for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Write soon **

**~J**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews but, really? You think I'm predictable? Oh, no you don't know my mind! Why that's like every other story I have read. Logan kidnapped and Carlos saves him. Not in this story… You need to find out what happens by reading it. As I repeat I ain't predictable.**

**(Sorry for not updating sooner… I have been super busy with all the shit that's going on in my life ****)**

**Alright enough of my ranting: Enjoy the story.**

**Rated M for my messed up mind and I don't own BTR. If I did I think they would be hiding from me.**

**Logan's POV:**

Damn it! Really? It's what? Sunday and my weekend can't get any better than this. I remembered I had my phone in my pocket and there was one new message. It read,

_Hi honey, sorry not home I just found out I have a conference in France. I'll be back in a week from Tuesday. I'm sorry, Love you lots. –Mom_

I knew I had to send her one back but, I needed help right now. As I got out of my messages, my phone died on me. The one time I don't want my phone to die on me.

"Shit." I said out loud. I tried thinking of ways I could get out of here. I then saw a bobby pin on the ground. It was a little farther than me. I tried to reach it. It was no freaking use. Damn now how the hell do I get out of here?

**Carlos' POV:**

Logan's kidnapped and I have no fucking idea how to get him back. First I have to get rid of Carter. He hurt my Logie, I don't like when people do that. So, I called James to get over here and Carter came along.

"Carter, right?" I asked

"Yeah?" he questioned. I pushed him up against the wall.

"What the hell!"I screamed. James gave me that look and was about to do something so I put up my hand as a signal for him to back off.

"Here's the deal, you can walk out of this gang unharmed right now never show your face around here again. Or I can shoot you now. Your choice."

"What did I do?" he questioned.

"You hurt Logan." I simply said.

"Wait, as in the boy who ran down the hallway this morning?" He said and then gulped.

"You hurt him. So, you can take your choice now. What will it be?" I gave him a smirk. He didn't talk.

"I'll take the first." He said. I let him go. He walked up to James with sad eyes.

"Why would you hurt someone for no reason?" James asked.

"He was a nerd, I'm a jock and now in a gang he was an easy target." Then tried to kiss James. James pushed him back.

"That makes it no right. I know we're in a gang but, Logan is an innocent person there is no right. We only hurt/kill people who deserve. You, your just a disgrace. At least we have honor." James spit at him. Carter then walked out the door.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"Well find Logan."

**No POV: (Kendall and Logan)**

Logan was crying not being able to get out of the chains that Kendall tied him to. Kendall came back from his little business trip. He walked right over to Logan and kneeled down to level Logan was at. He grabbed Logan by the shoulders and pressed his lips to his. Logan only whimpered. He trusted his tongue into Logan who now had tears of pain and fear all mixed together running down his cheeks.

"Shhh," Kendall hushed at Logan trying to calm him down. Logan struggled in Kendall's grip. Moving all around but, he just couldn't get out of his grip. Logan eventually gave up. Kendall gave his signature smirk knowing that he won.

Since Logan was wearing a button up shirt it was harder to get off. Kendall too the shirt and ripped it off in one solid motion and the buttons came flying off. Logan whimpered in fear for what he knew what was going to be happen next. Kendall then took his own shirt off showing off the outline of a perfect six pack.

"Please," Logan finally piped up, "Stop, I don't want this."Logan was now full on crying for when Kendall reached for his pants. He simply unbutton them and Logan screamed in terror.

"You know," Kendall started "You look really hot when you're in fear. Oh, and go ahead no one can here you for miles." The tears that were streaming down Logan's face, Kendall simply liked them off drying Logan's face.

"Hush now Logie. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Kendall said. Logan didn't respond to him at all.

"Looks like the hard way then." Kendall said. He took off his pants along with his boxers to show a 9 inch cock and very thick.

"Like what you see? I bet it's better than that Spic of yours." Kendall spat. Kendall then took Logan's boxers by the waist band and pulled them down slowly. Logan squirmed, trying to get away from him but, never happened. Kendall sucked on two of his fingers then plowed them into Logan's virgin hole. He screamed and arched his back in agony. Trying to get away from the pain in the lower half.

"Shhh," Kendall hushed, "It's ok baby, I got you."

"You-You, Monster!" Logan shouted with tear streams running down his checks. When Kendall was done fingering him Logan let out a sigh of relief then it came to him. Kendall trusted his cock into Logan's slightly stretched hole. Logan screamed as loud as he could, begging for Kendall to get off of him.

"Who do you belong to now?" Kendall shouted to Logan. Logan didn't answer.

"Answer me!" he shouted. Logan looked into Kendall's green eyes and then said, "You" very softly. Finally Kendall reached his climax and released into Logan.

"That's right baby, and I just rocked your world." Kendall said with a smirk. Logan pulled himself into a tight ball after Kendall took his cock out. After Kendall got dressed and left Logan lying on the floor.

"I'll be back baby." Kendall said softly and kissed the top of Logan's forehead. Logan shivered at the kiss and watched Kendall left out of the ware house.

Logan sat there and cried until he fell asleep naked on the cold hard floor.

**DUN DUN DUN…. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Alright I really want people's honest reviews here. I know I haven't update in a while due to the stuff going on in my life. And also, I'm not a big fan of the story I have just written but, I hope all you are enjoying it. **

**And I will make the next chapter longer. Promise!**

**Love you all! 3**

**~J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan's POV:**

I awoke on the cold hard floor with naked with a pain in my lower half of my body. My wrists were black and blue and hurt like crazy. I then remembered what happened last night. That bastard raped me. I cried again from the events that happened last night. I can't believe that happened to me. I mean what did I do derive this. I wish Carlos was here to save me but, he has no idea where I am.

I couldn't really move. Picked up my clothes and got my underwear and pants on. When I was in the process of pulling my shirt on I heard a voice say,

"Good morning, Princess." I turned my head and in the door way Kendall was standing there with only a pair of boxers on.

"Bastard." I said.

"That's no way to treat me after I gave you the best night of your life." Kendall said then gave a smirk.

"You raped me!" I yelled at him.

"Not rape unless you liked it." Kendall said.

"I didn't like it you prick." I said. I pulled on my shirt and looked around; looking for an exit to escape.

'Not goanna get out of here." Kendall said. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and started to suck my neck.

"Get off me." I tried to get out of his grip but, his grip was stronger than me trying to pry him off.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. Just face the facts and be with me. Carlos is no good." Kendall said. Great he left a purple mark. He then licked it.

"No, Kendall. Carlos is way better than you! He would never rape me." I finally punched him in the nose. Then ran out the door way. Not going to get out of here… Ha. I ran down the hall and then I saw two of his goons coming for me. I turned around and there were two more. Damn I trapped. I was grabbed by my arms and I struggled to get free. No use.

"You just made a big mistake." Kendall said as he was walking up to me. "Now your going to regret it."

'_Oh, shit.'_

**Carlos POV:**

I have to save him I just have to. I know I haven't know him that long but, honestly I feel happier than I ever have around him.

James and I went over the plan. To get him back I knew he was upset about Carter but, that had to be done. If he abused my boyfriend then he just had to go.

"James I know, it sucks." I said to him.

"It's fine." He said to me with a mall smile. "It's just thought he was the one you know. He was sweet and shit but, me and you know both know that rule. If one hurts the other, it can't work."

"Yeah, remember that time I dated Scarlett."

"Yeah, that bitch made out with some other dude."

"Well, it's like that just yours was betting mine up." James made a smile at the comment.

"Were getting off topic." James then said.

"Right," I said "We get the North and East side in on this and tell them. We mainly need Hunter and Jake. They are 3rd in command to that so we defiantly need them."

"Agreed." James said with a nod.

"We go in tomorrow and we save Logan. Call up the rest of the crew." Carlos said.

**NO POV**

Kendall grabbed Logan by his shirt.

"Now you're going to regret it." He said about a centimeter away from Logan's face. Logan whimpered in fear at Kendall's face.

Kendall brought a cloth to Logan's face and all Logan saw was blackness again for the millionth time.

**All right s I really got to stop hurting Logan and making him black out. Sorry this is short but, I have a new story in mind and I have to finish this and my other story, **_**"I'll be there."**_** Check it out! Also, sorry about the late update had a busy summer. Keep review coming!**

**Love ya all…**

**~J**


End file.
